Greatest Weakness
by panchoya
Summary: Check to find out...


* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Tekken. _**

I got this idea off the song from "unbeautiful" by Lesley Roy, such a great song. The song made me think of the reason why did the other person left.

I hope you will enjoy this storie!

* * *

A glass cup was thrown across the room and shatter to a million pieces. He didn't even turn around. He was too absorbed in his work to care.

"Why don't you answer me?"

"….."

"Why did you make me love you? Was it all a lie?! Tell ME!!!" screamed Ling

"Answer me! Did you even love me?"

"…."

"Why can't you answer me? What made you hate me? Was it something that I said? Was it something that I did? I have to know!!" Ling cried out, tears were streaming out to no end.

"You promise me forever more, you said you loved me! And now you are just going to back away!" Ling stood in front of the desk and banged her fist down. Papers flew everywhere, but he made no movement, just continued to work.

Ling knew she couldn't win; she threw the papers in the air and walked toward the door.

Ling stopped in the middle of the room. She turned and faced the man that once made her smile a thousand times over. Now it only pains her when she sees his face. They had fought through everything and endured all the pains together.

"Is this what you want? Is this how we are going to end? I can't win can I?" Ling sniffle.

"Fine, this is how it's going to be, huh? I love….No I loved a great man." Ling smiled.

"I had given my all. I loved you with all my heart. I can't cry anymore. I can't have you hurt me anymore. Thanks, for all those years that you have shown me love. For that, I can live a thousand lives of happiness."

Ling moves toward the door and holds the knob. She tries to hold back the tears but it wasn't working.

"I hate you!" Ling screamed, "I don't understand how you can do this? What can't you just say something!? Anything! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Ling yelled as she lays her head on the door.

"I hate you; I wish I never loved you". Whispered Ling as she left the room, the door slammed shut behind her.

His secretary came through the door and asked if he need anything. He waved his hand signaling for her to get out.

He wondered to the window and waited until he saw her down in the front building. She was staring ahead, people were walking by no one seemed to notice that her heart was ripped from her. Rain started to fall, but all she can do was stand there and watching people pass by her quickly to get away from the rain. This is not a dream, everything that just happen is real. They were really over; there was no turning back anymore. Ling strolled over to her car; it was the end for them.

He made sure that she was gone from the parking lot before he can breathe again. It was the longest 30 minutes of his life. He held his heart, hoping it didn't pop out when she said that she hated him. But then he did his job, Ling had hated him, she was going to be out of his life and she was going to be happier without him. She was going to make someone else a great wife. It pained him to be thinking that, but he knows he can't be with her no matter how hard he fights, they can never win, and someone is always going to get hurt.

....................

8:30pm

It was all quiet at the office, everyone had left. He was ready to leave when the phone rang. It was Asoka; of course she was probably calling to yell at him for leaving her.

What he heard on the phone shatter his soul. Ling was kidnapped by one of his many enemies.

He raced against time to try and find her. He went to her apartment only to find that everything neat and cleaned. He searched for clues of who could have done this. He went to the bedroom and found a tape, it marked his name. He put it in the VCR, the image was of ling tied up in a chair, and she had some bruises on her face and legs. His heart was boiling with rage. He was going to kill who ever did this. Then an image of Millet RN popped into view.

"Well, it looks like you have a problem on your hand." Laughed Millet, he went to Ling and cupped one of her breast. Ling screamed and tried to kick him away.

"OOH, I don't know why this feisty girl would love a monster like you! Come and get me Jin or this little piece of ass will be mine! You got 2 hours!" Millet laughed and then pulled her lips to his.

That was it for Jin; He flew out the window and had already begun thinking of ways to kill him.

Millet's Hideout

"Why are you doing this? He doesn't even love me anymore!" Ling cried out.

"What fool do you think I am?" shouted Millet.

"He doesn't, He left me, why would he leave me then!" sobbed Ling.

"You pathetic fool, you don't know by now that you are his weakness, matter of fact, his greatest weakness." Snorted Millet, "You are his praised possession, you are what makes him weak, you are the one that can only kill him." Hissed Millet.

"NO, NO, NO, this can't be, I am nothing to him. I can't be his greatest weakness, I can't be." Screamed Ling as she hung her head. Just then a loud crash was heard at the front, two guys were flung passed Ling. There stood the man, she can sense his aura, and it was over powering.

Millet smiled, "Well took you long enough". Millet cracked his knuckles and turned in to a demon. Millet's wings were red with blood, he flew to where the other devil and began to fight until the death.

Ling watched as the fight unfolded in front of her, she looked at the man that she loved.

'He left me because I was his greatest weakness, why, why, why! I got into this mess because I am not strong enough. Of, course he was always protecting me and he still is! Why, why I am so stupid to think that he didn't love me; I hate myself for saying those things to him. Please, please let me go, I am not worthy of your love. I understand you now, why you are leaving me. I am too much of a risk for you; you don't want to lose me. I love you!' Ling's thought was interrupted as Millets body was flung to the ground next to her, unmoving. There He was, bleeding heavily, he came towards her and wrapped his arms around her, He felt her warmth and proceed to free her.

Tears were strolling down her cheeks she held her hand on his cheek and smiled.

There moment was cut short when Millet shoots out a blast, towards the couple. Ling cried out but was covered by His body. The blast hit Him, He cried out in pain. He made sure Ling was alright then turned towards Millet.

Millet was not prepare for what came hurling towards him, he had never felt this much power before him. The blast consumed all of him, nothing was left of Millet.

"NO!" Ling cried out as the bleeding demon hit the floor. She ran to him and held his head.

"You have to stay with me, you can't leave me." He was losing a lot of blood, she knew if she didn't bring him to a hospital soon she will lose him.

"I know now, I now why you left me, I understand now. Please, don't go" weep Ling.

"Come on; remember when you said that we will live till we are 100. Come on, you can't do this to me. Please" Ling held onto his head, she bent her head and kissed him

"I may be your greatest weakness, but you are my greatest strength. You have to live, for me you have too. You give me the strength to live, without you in this world; there is no reason for me to live. Isn't that what you are protecting me for, my life! Please, YOU HAVE TO LIVE!!! Screamed Ling

...............

3 years later

There was a manila folder at His desk when he came in the morning. He opened them, he had to smile as. It was a sight to see. It little girl in the pink dress looks just like her mother, she had the same smile just like her mother. The little girl's hair was just like her mother's too. Ling had saved his life three years ago; her words had reached his ears. He was going to live for her. He spread out the photos of the little girl and her mother. At the end of the pictures were a family photo, Ling, her girl and her husband. He hated the man standing so close to Ling, but had to endure it, for her sake. He was interrupted by his secretary calling him; his meeting was starting in a few minutes. He gather the photos and placed them back in the folder but before he did he looked at the photo of the little girl one last time and smile. He then proceeds to place the folder into a shredder…

"I, Jin Kazama have no weakness"

* * *

Please comment this story!

-Panchoya


End file.
